That's Amour
by oshawottsamurai
Summary: Ash and Pikachu venture off to Kalos to try and become a Pokemon Master once again. With friends from the past and the present, Ash uses their guidance to help him achieve his goal of being a Pokemon Champion. However, his bond between them will be tested and if Ash doesn't change his habits, then his achievement as the Pokemon Master might not be for the better. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1: On My Way

**So this is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote. It mainly involves Ash and Serena obviously but that doesn't mean that there'll be a few misadventures. Anyway, the beginning is a bit clichéd but I promise to not for make my story a bit like the anime, but instead, use ideas or the main plot and change it a bit. It's not going to be fully original but will have many original elements. I am going to write a few more, starting off with a few small ones but will keep writing this one. As always with all of the other fan fictions, I don't own Pokémon. T just to be safe.**

As Ash packed his things, Alexa said, "So what do you think about the trip to Kalos? Do you want to go?"

The Kanto trainer sadly explained, "Well, Cilan and Iris are exploring the Kanto Region and my mom is eager to just have me back. She'll be devastated to find out I'm going to leave again." He sighed as he looked down. "But that won't stop me from being a Pokémon Master! So I accept your offer!"

Alexa was surprised at the trainer's response and smiled while looking forward to the adventures she will have with him. "Okay then, it's settled. We'll start off for Kalos tomorrow!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Ash as he leapt. "Did you hear that Pikachu? We're going to Kalos!"

"Pi Pikachu!" said the Mouse Pokémon.

"Let me just say good-bye to my Pokémon at Professor Oak's Lab, okay Alexa," said Ash excited about his new journey.

"Fine with me, just make sure you come back for dinner and invite Professor Oak!" said Alexa, who tried to be like his mom. To her surprise, Ash already left the building and sped towards Professor Oak's Lab. As Alexa went downstairs, she saw Delia, hard at work on dinner. "Mind if I help Delia?"

"Not a problem Alexa. You go set the table while I cook," Delia said. "From the sounds coming from upstairs, it seemed that Ash accepted your offer."

"Yup, you're right. He was very excited yet also a bit sad to have to face you saying he's going to go away again though."

"I really don't mind though. I just want my son to be happy" Delia explained, hoping to lighten Alexa's guilt in sending Ash away. "Because what matters to me is that my boy becomes a Pokémon Master! No matter what region, someday he'll beat all the trainers in the league and he'll finally accomplish his dream." Alexa was perplexed at Delia's response for being a bit like Ash.

"Say, you were a bit like Ash right now Delia," said Alexa, hoping to see what will spark up.

"Well, your kids are like yourself when you're a parent," said Delia as she smiled at what her Ash has become.

"Wait, that means that you were also was like Ash at his age," said Alexa, pondering at what Delia said.

"Wait, maybe I said the phrase wrong," Delia said. She tried to remember if the quote was real or not.

Both the adults laughed at Delia's mistake. Strangely, it resembled how Ash would act with his friends. They both saw the comparison laughing a bit more, seeing how Ash was in every one of them.

As Ash sped off towards Professor Oak's Lab. He imagined about his adventure in Kalos. To his surprise, he was already at the laboratory and was greeted by his favorite professor.

"Hello there my boy, what brings you here and how's Pikachu?"

"I came here to say good-bye to my Pokémon, and Pikachu's fine."

"Ah yes your Pokémon. Right this way Ash," said Professor Oak, escorting Ash to his collection of Pokémon. "So you're leaving again, right Ash?"

"Yes professor."

"Where to?"

"To Kalos."

"What a wonderful place to visit. I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks professor" agreed Ash, only to find himself with all of his Pokémon happy to see him once again.

"I remember when you visited my corral with Gary and you two fought over who had the most Pokémon. The only reason you had a bunch of Pokémon was because you caught a bunch of Tauros from the Safari Zone. Now look at all the Pokémon you've caught, all from different regions. And I've been studying them," smiled the professor, amazed at what Ash has done.

"I remember that too professor. Those were good times," the raven haired trainer said, petting all of his Pokémon and receiving a big dog pile soon after.

"Oh before I forget, when you get to Kalos, locate the professor and ask for a Kalos upgrade on your Pokédex," said the professor, making sure Ash can collect info on the new Pokémon he'll meet.

"And before I forget, uh, how would you like to eat dinner with us professor?" Ash asked, eager about the invitation despite the fact that all of his Pokémon were on him, barely being able to breathe.

"Snorlax" yawned the Sleeping Pokémon. Apparently, Snorlax wanted to join in the dogpile.

"Ahh! No Snorlax!" yelled Ash, not wanting to become a pancake. "Quick professor! Get Snorlax's Pokéball!"

"Right!" Professor Oak panicked and grabbed Snorlax's Pokéball exclaiming "Snorlax return!" As Snorlax turned into a beam of red light, the Pokéball suctioned up Snorlax's red beam and entrapped him in his Pokéball.

"Good job professor," sighed Ash relieved he wasn't a pancake. "Looks like you are still good with Pokéballs, despite not being a trainer. Plus, Snorlax never showed me this kind of affection before."

"Thank you my boy," Professor Oak said relieved as well.

"And to answer your question, I'll be glad to my boy. Hope you have a wonderful day" Professor Oak said, waving to Ash, along with all of Ash's Pokémon.

"Same to you professor. Bye!" Ash said, waving back to Professor Oak and his Pokémon.

Back at Ash's house, dinner was ready. Delia was ready at the door along with Ash to greet the professor. "Hey there professor, glad you came" they both smiled as they opened the door for him.

"Glad to be here my boy" said Professor Oak, holding a present. "Here, I got you a few more Pokéballs for your next journey."

"Thanks for the present professor" said Ash, excited to use them as soon as he arrives in Kalos. "Let's all sit down and eat because I'm hungry."

And with that, Ash ran to the table and sat down, almost falling out of his chair for jumping. Delia smiled and walked with Professor Oak to the table. There, they all ate together chatting until an awkward silence came upon them. It was Ash, ready to announce his journey to the Kalos region.

"So mom, I, well, want to go to the Kalos region with Alexa to see the new Pokémon over there and to try out for the Pokémon League too. Is that okay with you?" Ash didn't want to see his mother being upset so he looked down, a bit ashamed of leaving his mother every time he came back from his adventures, and was a bit relieved when Pikachu comforted him. To his mother however, she knew this was going to happen and decided to comfort him by answering his question.

"Yes Ash, you have my permission to go the Kalos region" Delia said while holding a little box.

"Really mom?! You mean it?! Thanks!" said Ash, really gaining some momentum in being able to go on his journey.

"Here Ash, a little present from me as well" Delia smiled as she handed Ash a box.

"Wow thanks, it's a new outfit!" Wanting to try it on, he figured he'll do it tomorrow when they leave. The group finished their dinner, and then left the table to go to sleep. Ash and Pikachu however were still awake when everyone fell asleep.

"Can you believe it Pikachu! We're going to Kalos tomorrow and meet new Pokémon and new friends and…" And with that, Ash fell asleep dreaming about his adventures.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alexa was in Ash's room, hoping to wake up Ash quickly.<p>

"Ash! Ash!" Alexa literally screamed into Ash's ear, hoping to wake him up.

"What do you want mom? Five more minutes," Ash said, waving his hand.

"Mom! It's Alexa and if you don't wake up we'll miss our flight."

"What do you want mom? Five more minutes," Ash said once again, waving his hand and repeating his actions. Pikachu was awake and awaited an order from Alexa.

"You know what to do Pikachu. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" said Alexa, eager to see the results.

"Piii Kaaa Chuuu!"

"Yaaahhh!" Ash fell to the ground, burnt like toast. "Hey! What was that for?!" Ash pouted and wanted an answer.

"Well, we're going to be late for our flight if you don't get up and get dressed!" Alexa exclaimed wanting to put some life in the trainer.

The minute Ash heard 'late' and 'flight' made him dash around the room, jumping and hopping while he put on his new outfit.

"Yaaahhh!"

Ash was ready for his adventure, even though some of his garments were a bit unbalanced or slipping off. Dazed by his fall, Alexa decided to get Ash a present of a second Thunderbolt.

"Ready Pikachu? Now!"

"Pika chuuu!"

"Will ah! You eh! Stop ugh." With a thud to the ground, Ash was finally able to finish his sentence. "Doing that ha!" Leaving out a deep breath, Ash didn't want any more doses of electricity.

"Well, stop lagging behind. We're really late now."

"Then let's go right now!"

And in a blink of an eye, Ash ran and quickly made it outside only to be surprised by a somewhat surprise party outside. "Wait Ash, at least eat breakfast or fix yourself up! We still have a bit of time!" Alexa mentally slapped herself for ruining Ash's surprise outside. Pikachu decided to follow Alexa even though he wanted to be with Ash. He thought Alexa was going to eat.

"Is the banner ready guys? We have to finish before Ash gets…"

"Hey mom, what's up?" questioned Ash, ruining his own surprise.

"Hey Ash! Can you get inside the house for like five minutes until we finish? And do it quickly please. Don't disappoint your mother!" said Delia, hoping Ash wouldn't get suspicious.

"Okay mom but Alexa and I have to get to the airport quickly," said the hard-headed trainer unaware of his surprise going away party. And with that, Ash went inside off to eat something before he got really hungry.

"That was incredibly easy. Back to work everyone." Delia was very surprised the surprise is still a surprise.

"Did I ruin the surprise? I didn't think that Ash would dash off like that," said Alexa, panting a bit for trying to catch up with Ash.

"Nope and to my surprise, he didn't even notice." Delia smiled at Alexa to help relieve her that the surprise was still a go.

"Whew. Didn't think Ash was that rock hard," said Alexa a bit confused that the party was right in his face, yet he didn't even notice.

Pikachu was still with Alexa, looking around for Ash, thinking he was outside.

"Pika pi pi pika. Pikachu!"

"What's up Pikachu? Looking for Ash?" inquired Alexa.

"He's inside waiting for a while until we finish" answered Delia.

"Cha!" said Pikachu, knowing where his best friend was.

"You might as well stay with us Pikachu. Going to where Ash is might ruin the surprise," said Alexa, excited about the party.

"Pika!" answered the electric type, eager to stay with the two adults.

Inside the house, Ash was eating breakfast which turned into a buffet. "Boy am I hungry. Hmm, a few sandwiches won't hurt, ooh and a bit of leftovers from yesterday and some cereal. Hey! We still have a bit of pizza." Taking a bite in everything, he got a bottle of ketchup when Pikachu arrived while he enjoyed his 'breakfast'.

"Hey Ash, you can go outside now. Get ready to leave soon," said Alexa. "I'll be waiting here."

"Pika!"

"There you are Pikachu! Want some breakfast before we leave?" questioned Ash worried about his Pokémon.

"Pi!" cried Pikachu nodding his head to show that he agreed with Ash.

"Here ya go! Catch!"

And with a hurl, Ash accidently threw the bottle of ketchup like it was a Pokéball and hit Pikachu. Along with the smack, a yelp of pain from Pikachu was heard.

"Ahh! Sorry buddy, guess I should have just given it to you instead of throwing it," said Ash, sweat dropping at his actions as he tried to pick up Pikachu.

Retaliating and wanting to get revenge at Ash, Pikachu sent out a Thunderbolt to get even with his trainer. Falling down for the third time today, Ash felt like he couldn't get a break from electricity.

"Why me? Why can't I get a break," said Ash, dazed once more.

Pikachu just smiled and laughed at Ash, knowing Ash causes himself his troubles. He decided to grab his bottle of ketchup and started guzzling it down.

"Oh brother." Alexa mentally face palmed herself for Ash's clumsiness. "Come on Ash, get up and let's go."

After getting up, Ash grinned at Pikachu to show he was sorry for what he did. Pikachu already forgave Ash and decided to show it by climbing up his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy, I promise not to do that again."

Pikachu just nodded and nuzzled Ash. Both of them chuckled and Alexa smiled.

_One thing about Ash and Pikachu is that no matter what goes between them, they always forgive each other _thought Alexa, happy that Pikachu wasn't going to hold a grudge against Ash.

"Oh, can we hurry up? Our flight leaves in 20 minutes," said Alexa wanting to make sure that Ash actually goes outside for his party.

"Coming!"

And off Ash and Pikachu went only to find another surprise for the both of them.

"Surprise! This is your going away party Ash!" yelled Delia who was happy to organize it especially for her son.

"Wow thanks mom. You didn't have to do this. Hey, is this why you made me get inside the house a bit longer?" questioned Ash who never paid much attention to why his mom made him go back in the house.

Before Delia answered her son's question, Ash interrupted her with the astonishment that all of his friends that were currently in Kanto.

"Wow, hey Tracey, Cilan, Iris! How has it been?"

Before Ash's friends even answered, Ash turned around only to see his big brother figure.

"Brock! Is that really you!"

"Yup, how have you been Ash? I've finally finished my training at becoming a Pokémon Doctor. I'm currently working with the Nurse Joy of Pewter City."

Brock turned around with his eyes replaced with hearts. He stopped talking and started to think about Nurse Joy. Eventually, he started drooling only to be jabbed by his Croagunk.

"Well at least I had a bit of time to actually be with Nurse Joy, not in person though." Brock sighed while being dragged by Croagunk and being put on a chair.

Ash was happy his friend didn't change a bit and wondered if he'll travel with Ash again. "Say Brock, will you be traveling with me again? It'll be just like the old days."

Brock looked down, sad to give Ash the news. "Sorry Ash. As Nurse Joy's apprentice, I can't be absent a single work day so for now, I won't be able to travel with you."

"Oh, well that's too bad. It would have been fun."

Delia interrupted the conversation, deciding to start the festivity. "Okay everyone, enough of the bad news. Let's start this party! Let's congratulate Ash on his trip to Kalos."

Everyone agreed about starting the party. Everyone chatted and laughed, being happy and outgoing. Brock remembered a bit of information that Ash could use and decided to tell him.

"Hey Ash, while you were off on your other adventures, I got some information on a new Pokémon Champion of Kanto."

"Really? Who is it?" Ash was excited along with Pikachu to know who it is.

"See, that's the problem. No one really knows. We only know how he looks like. He seems to have an orange cap with a white arch on it along with and orange jacket with a white zipper. He also has navy blue short sleeves attached to the jacket while sporting navy blue gloves and blue pants, along with navy blue shoes with orange stripes. He never said his name and seemed to defeat the Champion with just the three starters of Kanto and three other Pokémon not from this region. One was some sort of grass snake, another was a sea otter, and the last was a fire pig."

"No way! He has a Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Were they evolved or were they at their first stage?!"

"The Kanto starters weren't evolved yet but I'm not sure about the other three. Show me a picture of the other three."

Ash quickly scrolled through the list of Pokémon registered in his Pokédex.

"Here ya go Brock. The Pokémon I was talking about and their evolutions."

"Well it seems that the Pokémon I saw were all unevolved."

"No way! He was able to beat the Champion and the whole Pokémon League of Kanto with just six unevolved starters."

"It seems as though that his Oshawott likes to be out of its Pokéball just like your Pikachu. He's really quite mysterious."

Brock looked back at Ash only to find out that Ash stopped paying attention. Instead, he was imagining a battle with the new Kanto Champion.

"Did you hear that Pikachu! He sounds so strong, I want a battle with him."

"Pika!"

Both of them drooled of just the first scene of their battle in their imaginations, only to be followed with baby-doll eyes, an open mouth, and their arms in an upright position near their chests.

"Hey Ash, it's time to go. For real this time." Alexa smiled when suddenly Brock ran up to Alexa.

"Hello there my maiden, how did I miss you? My name's Brock, what about you?"

Alexa was very much flustered at Brock's diction and blushed.

"How would you like to take a walk with me!"

At that exact moment, Croagunk used Poison Jab on Brock to prevent him from 'over flirting' with Alexa.

Everyone laughed at another one of Brock's romantic fails, with Brock being stabbed by Croagunk. He was then pulled off somewhere in which that somewhere was Ash's house.

Alexa decided to tease Brock a bit, saying, "Okay Brock, I'll be thinking about you and your offer!"

Brock instantly wanted to recover from Croagunk's grip yelling out, "Please Croagunk, I'll finally be able to be with someone and you're pulling that moment away!" Brock literally wanted to cry, feeling sad that he got a chance with someone at least only to have Crogunk take it away.

"Nice guy," said Alexa sweat dropping and being a bit embarrassed at what just happened. "Anyway, time to go Ash!

"Right this way! Into the car heading for the airport," yelled Professor Oak.

"Oh, before we both forget, remember to call me Ash and change your you-know-whats!"

"Stop embarrassing me mom. I won't forget."

And with that, Alexa, Ash, Professor Oak, and Pikachu went into the car and headed for the airport where Ash's adventure in Kalos begins! What Ash didn't know is that a young man was watching him and Pikachu.

"You see that Oshawott. Ash and his friends now have info on us."

"Osha!"

**Hope you like this story cause there will be many more to come despite being a new one. L-ater.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving In Kalos

**So this chapter was uploaded with the first one. Hope you like it because I changed up the anime a bit. As always, I don't own Pokémon.**

One day in Kalos, a young girl was sleeping and enjoying her dreams until her mother decides to burst her bubble.

"Serena! It's time to get up and start your Rhyhorn racing practice!" With no answer from Serena, Serena's mother decides to complain about her daughter's laziness.

"That Serena, she doesn't seem to want to get up. No matter how many times I have to get up there and literally shake the life out of her until she wakes up, she just goes back to sleep. Well, her friends are coming by and if she doesn't get up, they'll have to wait to get their first Pokémon."

Suddenly, a Fletchling appeared from the window flying to Serena's mother.

"Hey there Fletchling, how's everything?"

"Fletchling," chirped the Tiny Robin Pokémon.

Suddenly, Serena's mother had an idea spark right into her mind. "Say Fletchling, how would you like to go to Serena's room and wake up our little 'sleeping beauty'?" Serena's mother smiled at her little plan.

And with a point from Serena's mother, Fletchling flew off flapping its wing with all its might. Closing in on Serena's room, he decided to stop flying. Fletchling saw an opening through the door and squeezed through it. Serena's room was a pink colored room with a little tea set near the door and a Bulbasaur and Joltik plush on Serena's bed being accompanied with Serena herself. Fletchling looked around, flapped onto Serena's head and held its head back, only to be followed by a…

"Ahh!"

"Nice job Fletchling. Looks like she's awake," commented Serena's mother.

Back in Serena's room, Serena was lying on her bed with Fletchling flying around. Angry at Fletchling, Serena decides to speak up. "Grr! How many times have I told you to not wake me up like that Fletching!" yelled a very angry Serena.

Fletchling just tilted it head in innocence hoping to calm down Serena with its face. It didn't seem to work on Serena however. She just seemed to pout at Fletchling's actions. Serena decided to strike, pouncing on Fletchling, only to miss her target and land on her table.

"Serena! Get ready for Rhyhorn racing practice!"

"Okay mom! Coming!" And with that, Serena got up and walked over to the window ready to greet the day.

"You know what Fletchling, I feel like it's going to be a very special and interesting day." Looking down, she saw her mother's Rhyhorn and decided to greet it. "Morning Rhyhorn!"

Showing it pride and power, Rhyhorn roared. "Rhyhorn!" replied the Spikes Pokémon.

Next to Rhyhorn were three other children. They all seemed to wait for Serena to change and get ready for their adventure.

"Come on Serena! Finish changing and your Rhyhorn practice because we all want our new Pokémon!" yelled a dark skinned girl.

"Shauna's right, if you don't hurry, we'll have to postpone our adventure until tomorrow," the boy with orange hair sighed until he started yelling, "I wanna get my Froakie!"

"Be patient Trevor, you'll get your Froakie soon," replied a boy with a black shirt with a Vanillite insignia.

"Easy for you to say Tierno," pouted Trevor. "I bet you're feeling the same for your Chespin."

"Please guys stop fighting. We'll all get our Pokémon soon" said Shauna hoping to calm down the situation. "Please hurry Serena or we'll all start fighting."

"Hold up for a sec okay" replied Serena.

Serena yelled to her mom about a 'fashion crisis.' Serena's mom came up the stairs, wondering what it was this time. "Yes Serena, what's the crisis of the day?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Serena pouted at her mother's joke. "Anyway, which do you think is cuter?" In both of Serena's hands were blouses, with one of them being black with a white collar while the other was a light gray with a black collar.

"Hmm, that one," replied the parent pointing at the light gray blouse. "But I thought that we were going to practice Rhyhorn racing?"

"We still are, I'm just picking out my clothes so I can change into them quicker." Serena grinned. "Uh huh, and what about the hat?"

Serena held another set of garments in her hand, one being a pink hat that resembled a short top hat with a black ribbon on it while the other was like a wool cap, with a wool ball on top of the cap, and had a brim like a baseball cap.

"That one," said Serena's mom pointing at the wool cap.

"So the blouse with a black body and white collar while sporting a short pink top hat with a black ribbon" said Serena putting them over her body and looking into the mirror. "Don't I look cute!"

"Yes, I'll be glad to know when you get your boyfriend. Maybe he'll disagree."

"Ha. Ha." And with that comment, Serena looked away from her mother.

"You know I was joking Serena. Come on."

Serena was still a bit mad over the way she's been treated by her mother today but she decided to forgive her.

"Okay mom, I'm sorry."

"Good to know. One question though. Why did you choose the opposite of what I chose?" questioned Serena's mother.

"Don't you know that whatever mom chooses is the less cute one," said Serena, winking at her mother.

Serena's mother sighed and looked down, seeing that her future 'fashionista' liked to keep up with all the trends. Apparently Shauna was eavesdropping on Serena only to hear Serena's comment.

"Is that really true? Is whatever your mom chooses really the less cute one? Aw man! My mom chose these clothes! I thought they were cute!"

Tierno whispered into Trevor's ear.

"Don't feel bad Shauna, we think the clothes look cute on you," said Trevor.

"Thanks but I don't think I need a comment from two friends who just want to cheer me up. I need a comment from a real boy who I'm not friends with," Shauna sighed.

"Hey kids! Serena's about to start her practice! Do you want to watch?"

"Sure Serena's mom!" yelled Shauna.

"Please, call me Grace. We're coming down okay kids! Go to the field okay. I'll handle Rhyhorn."

Running off to the field to witness Serena's practice, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno get ready to watch their first Rhyhorn racing practice. Serena was ready on the field in her Rhyhorn racing uniform.

"Wow Serena, you look cute."

"Thanks Shauna, I think you look cute too".

"Thanks Serena. But I think you look cuter."

"No you."

The girls ended up having a conversation of who was cuter. Trevor and Tierno sighed.

"Girls."

The girls retaliated saying the exact opposite of what Trevor and Tierno said.

"Guys. They have no respect for us girls."

"Serena, are you just going to argue or are we going to practice?" questioned Grace.

"Coming!"

And with a jump, Serena was on top of Rhyhorn. Awaiting instructions from her mother, she decided to stay still.

"Okay Serena, make Rhyhorn walk."

With a little tug, Rhyhorn starting walking.

"Wow, you did it," exclaimed Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"Great, now make it run!"

"Uh, okay."

Serena started to tug Rhyhorn, only for it to become wild. Serena started yelling the minute she felt like she was on a Rapidash.

"Yahhh! Rhyhorn stop! Heel!"

"Serena, Rhyhorn's not a dog! And close your mouth! Be one with Rhyhorn to make him stop!"

Rhyhorn stopped when he heard Grace say 'stop'. Thanks to inertia however, Serena flew off Rhyhorn's back landing on her face.

"Are you okay Serena?" questioned Shauna.

"AHH! I HATE THIS! MOM!"

And with that, it seems that we have another group of trainers, ready to start their journey as well. While Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Serena delay a while before heading to get their Pokémon, Ash is landing in Kalos ready to begin his journey!

"So Ash, are you excited about you new adventure?" questioned Alexa.

"Why wouldn't I be excited? If I'm not excited, then I won't be able to win the Kalos League."

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Say about your friend Brock, is he always like that to women?" wondered Alexa.

"Yeah, don't mind him Alexa. It's just his personality."

"Good to know," said Alexa still sweat dropping at the events that occurred.

Touching down on the surface of Kalos, the plane has landed, except Ash and company aren't expecting a few uninvited visitors.

"So the twerp's here huh guys," said the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"You said it Meowth! And Pikachu will feel our wrath once they get down from that plane," replied a woman with red hair curled like a snake's tail.

"You're absolutely right Jessie! We'll finally be able to catch that Pikachu!" squealed a man with blue hair.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Did you really have to squeal James? It was like a Metal Sound," answered Jessie and Meowth in unison.

"And do you think you can get away with stealing another person's Pokémon?" answered a mysterious boy behind them.

"Osha!"

"Do you think you can stop us?" said the three. "Quick let's say our motto!"

"Hydro Pump Oshawott."

Oshawott leapt into the air, forming water near its mouth and shooting it at the trio.

"Wait a moment twerp. Grr! Quick Wobbuffet, reflect it!" yelled Jessie.

Except it was too late and Wobbuffet didn't have time to reflect it. An explosion was heard upon the impact of the Hydro Pump.

"We didn't even get to say our motto! Let's just say it anyway guys!" yelled Jessie. "I'm gonna start!"

"Grr, consider yourself enemies of Team Rocket, twerp number two."

"As we fly through the sky, we say boo hoo."

"To take all the Pokémon of this nation!"

"To unite things into a single creation!"

"To create Pokémon bonds of truth and love!"

"Oh no! We're going to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"We surrender now, we don't want a fight!"

"Meowth, that's right" said Meowth, sighing and wondering why they always have to say their motto.

"Wobbuffet!"

Blasting off into the sky, they apparently had the motive to still say their motto. Just staring at the Team Rocket trio, the boy thought they were a bit strange.

"Say, didn't we defeat all of Team Rocket?"

"Osha!" agreed the Sea Otter Pokémon.

"Guess we missed a few. I thought their motto was strange though. Either way, at least Ash and Pikachu are safe."

And with a dash, the boy and his Oshawott were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Kalos!" yelled Ash as he greeted the new region. Ash was already outside on the plane's stairs doing what he normally does.

"What's all the yelling about Ash?" inquired the Kalos native.

"We're just greeting the Kalos region. Because they're about to meet…"

As soon as Ash said 'meet', he went back to yelling.

"ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"

"Pika!"

"Wow Ash, you sure do have a strong voice," said Alexa, checking her ears to see if they were still functioning.

"Well anyway, might as well get down from here."

As Ash took a step onto the stairs, he instantly slipped. Seeing what might happen, Pikachu leapt next to Alexa.

"Woah!"

"Ash!"

Being a bit quick, Ash was able to hold onto the railings. Alexa and Pikachu were relieved that Ash wasn't hurt. Ash chuckled at his actions.

"Guess I should be a bit more careful next time."

Once again, Ash steps down only to find he's getting the 'slip' once more from the stairs. This time however, he wasn't quick enough to grab the railings and ended up falling to the ground. He got a break from electricity but not from gravity.

"Come on! I was going slowly too!"

Alexa witnessed Ash's fall, wondering if she'll get the slip too. Going down the stairs slowly, she went step by step until she reached the bottom. Pikachu had no problem going down the stairs because he climbed down the railings. He made sure Ash wasn't severely hurt. Finally reaching the bottom, Alexa went to Ash to check he was okay as well.

"Weird stairs, huh Alexa."

"You said it, felt like I was going to fall too," comforted Alexa, who saw that there was really nothing wrong with the stairs.

As Ash got up, he decided to ask Alexa where her sister's gym was.

"Hey Alexa, where's your sister's gym? I want to go challenge it right away!"

"Um, you see, her gym's not here in Lumiose City. It's in Santalune City."

"Whaaa! You mean her gym's not here! But I want to get my first badge and start for the Kalos League!"

Ash's little tantrum made Alexa see if there was a gym here in Lumiose City. Searching through the map, she saw there was and decided to inform the Kanto native.

"Wait Ash, there's a gym in this city. Say why not challenge the gym here so you can get a start in the Kalos League. It's in…"

Looking at the map, she saw it was in Prism Tower.

"Prism Tower! I know you won't miss it because it's the most recognizable landmark here in Lumiose City. But it looks like we might have to part ways from here."

"Okay Alexa, thanks for your help. Come on Pikachu! Let's get them!"

Laughing that their fun never ends, Ash and Pikachu run down the road, in search of new Pokémon and Prism Tower.

"Go get them Ash. I know you can do it," Alexa told herself, smiling at Ash's energy.

As Ash raced down the road, he saw many Pokémon he's never seen.

"Wow, never seen that Pokémon before," pointing at some Spritzee. "And that one, and that one," pointing at a few Meowstic and Gogoat.

After running around, chasing all of the unknown Pokémon, Ash ended up running around in circles in the city. Because Ash wasn't familiar with all of Kalos, he ended up passing Prism Tower five times in five hours. It was getting dark and Ash looked around for a Pokémon Center.

"Hey Pikachu, didn't we pass those Pokémon already. Aw man, we shouldn't run around when we don't even know where we are."

Looking around while in front of Prism Tower, Ash decided that they should still challenge the gym despite being sleepy. Seeing a sign, Ash decided to read it.

"Hmm, what does this sign say? It says, aw, Pris Tower. Aw man, that's close to Prism Tower but it's not it."

Ash yawned while reading the sign, making him not see the last letter. Pikachu saw Ash's mistake, pointing and saying Pi, Pika, or Pikachu to get Ash's attention. For being best friends, Ash didn't understand Pikachu this time.

"What's up Pikachu? Are you hungry? Or sleepy?"

"Pika!"

Going down Ash's shoulder, Pikachu pointed at the sign to make sure He saw the 'm' this time.

"Oh I missed a letter! Well come on Pikachu, lets challenge the gym!"

"Well, it looks like you might have to do it tomorrow. It's dark outside," said a blonde boy with a blue jumpsuit holding a younger blonde girl with a brown blouse.

"Huh, who are you? And who's that?" questioned Ash pointing at the girl.

"That's my sister Bonnie and I'm Clemont. My sister fell asleep so we're going to the Pokémon Center to get some rest. I have to carry her and her things though, do you mind if you help me? You're going to have to challenge the gym tomorrow anyway, but I suggest you don't."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Fine by me, Pikachu and I are sleepy too."

And with that, Clemont and Ash walk to the nearest Pokémon Center, getting some rest. Meanwhile, at Serena's house, it seems that Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno have already left for Lumiose City after Serena's practice. They have decided to get some rest in a nearby Pokémon Center in Aquacorde Town.

"See what you caused us Serena! Now I won't get my Froakie!" Trevor pouted and made a scene in the Pokémon Center.

Sweat dropping at Trevor's action, everyone tried to calm down Trevor.

"Please Trevor, calm down would you. If you fall asleep quickly, it'll be tomorrow in no time," said Shauna acting like the big sister of the group.

"I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Yeesh Trevor, didn't know you were such a baby," contradicted Tierno, wondering how he started acting like this. "You used to be like us, not acting childish but cool and collected."

Seeing how he's acted, Trevor acts back to his normal self according to Tierno's description.

"Sorry I've acted like an annoying brat guys, especially to you Serena."

"It's okay Trevor, at least you stopped," smiled Serena, hoping it would comfort Trevor.

"Thanks for your comment Serena. I feel much better now because you've accepted my apology."

"Hey Serena, are you okay since Rhyhorn practice? Even though it was just a little scratch, I bet the cutest guy won't notice that imperfection." Shauna laughed.

"Just a little scratch! Something happened to my face, OKAY!"

"Sheesh, just trying to be comforting."

"Yikes, I'm sorry Shauna. Didn't mean to be mean."

The group laughed getting the key to their room and knocking out on their beds with Trevor being the first.

Ash and Clemont followed their example instead in Lumiose City. After they awoke on the following day, Clemont tells the tale of the gym Ash shouldn't challenge. Bonnie was awake with them and she decided to hear the story.

"Well you see, there have been reports about trainers visiting the gym in which trainers who didn't have at least 4 gym badges were electrocuted. Trainers who did have 4 gym badges but lost were also electrocuted. They were also thrown out by force."

"I see. Well if that gym can't be my first battle, then maybe you can!"

"Hmm. Okay, I accept your challenge!" exclaimed Clemont.

"Wow, my brother versus Ash! This will be exciting!" Bonnie said, being able to watch her first Pokémon battle in a while.

Bonnie turned to look at Ash, only to see Pikachu.

"AW!"

Grabbing Pikachu from Ash's shoulders, Bonnie started hugging it until she went Lion King on Pikachu. Both Ash and Clemont were equally surprised by Bonnie's reaction.

"Look Clemont! A Pikachu! And what a cutie!"

Holding Pikachu up with baby-doll eyes, Bonnie was clearly enjoying Pikachu. In Pikachu's perspective, he was getting anxious on whether it was safe from this girl's reaction. Deciding to strike, Pikachu started to charge up. Ash saw what Pikachu was doing and decided to warn Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Let go of Pikachu! You're making him uncomfortable and he's going to use Thunderbolt!"

"What do you mean Ash? Yah!"

Falling down onto her head, Bonnie found out about Pikachu's 'shocking' personality.

"I see what you mean Ash. Guess I should have listened."

"Bonnie! Are you okay?!"

"Of course Clemont! Why wouldn't I be?"

Sighing at her sister's antics, Clemont decided to put matters into his own hands.

"Bonnie, apologize to Pikachu."

"Why me! I was only hugging it because it was so cute!" Bonnie pouted at her brother's request.

"But look at what you made Pikachu do. It was only defending itself because you made it uncomfortable."

Bonnie saw what she caused Pikachu and decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Bonnie, Pikachu forgives you."

Showing that Pikachu was no longer hostile, Pikachu went on top of Bonnie's shoulder like how he does it with Ash.

"I'm glad Pikachu. Now let's start this battle!"

"Right! Come on Clemont, to the field!"

Running to the battle field nearby, Ash and Clemont got ready. In a while, both trainers were ready to battle and Bonnie decided to be the referee. Showing no bias as to who would win, she eagerly started the battle.

"Good luck to the both of you!"

"The future is now, thanks to science! Go Bunnelby!"

With the battle started, Ash decided to make Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!"

"Quick Bunnelby, block it with your ears by throwing dirt to counter it!"

"Bunnelby!"

And with that simple spray of dirt, it countered Pikachu's strong Thunderbolt!

"Whoa, amazing, right Pikachu."

"Pika."

"Bunnelby may be a normal type but it can effectively use its ears to counter your electric type moves."

"Bunnelby."

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack."

Pikachu charged up to tackle down Bunnelby. It turned out to be a success and hit Bunnelby. Bunnelby was sent flying through the air. Bunnelby landed on his feet using his ears when he was near the ground. Clemont was relieved his Pokémon was still okay.

"Okay! Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!"

Forming balls of mud, Bunnelby used his ears to direct the attack. Ash knew that if Mud Shot hit, it'll cause serious damage to Pikachu.

"Quick, dodge it Pikachu!"

Using Quick Attack to help dodge the mud balls easily, Pikachu decided to strike once more while he was still using Quick Attack. As soon as Pikachu went to tackle Bunnelby, Clemont saw Pikachu's attack.

"Hmph, that won't work twice. Bunnelby, use Dig, quickly."

Before even touching Bunnelby, Clemont was able to dodge Pikachu's swift attack. Ash knew that he wouldn't be able to know where Bunnelby was if he was underground. Ash decided to wait while Pikachu used his speed to help prevent Bunnelby from finding him.

"Now Bunnelby, come out and release your powerful attack."

Bunnelby popped out in front of Pikachu, surprising him and making him vulnerable. Pikachu was then hit by Bunnelby's Dig, being sent flying into Ash's arms. Pikachu was still intact though, but was suffering severe damage. Pikachu hopped out of Ash's arms.

"Okay Pikachu, I've got an idea. Quick, use Thunderbolt!"

"Ha, that won't work Ash, Bunnelby can easily block it. Now!"

Bunnelby, once more, sent dirt to counter Pikachu's Thunderbolt. To his surprise, he saw Pikachu charging at him. Bunnelby couldn't dodge Pikachu's attack this time, causing him to take the attack head on. Ash decided to finish the battle with a Thunderbolt, then a Quick Attack as a back-up.

"Great job Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt!"

As the attack closed in, Clemont made Bunnelby use Mud Shot to counter the attack this time instead of dirt. It was still as effective. As Bunnelby landed on the ground, Pikachu was already charging at him. Pikachu closed in on Bunnelby, only to stop when he saw a strange device being thrown at him. Luckily, he managed to stop just in time but Bunnelby was caught in the process.

"Oh no! Bunnelby! Who do you think you are?!" yelled Clemont.

"Yeah!" agreed Bonnie.

"Who are you anyway?!" yelled Ash, wondering whose these people were.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Ahh, it's Team Rocket!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Who's Team Rocket?"

"They're this group of bad guys who want to steal other people's Pokémon!"

"Now if you don't want any trouble, just hand over that Pikachu"

With Bunnelby unable to fight, Ash saw he was the only one with a Pokémon. Little did he know that he was being watched by not the Champion, but by a blue Pokémon.

"Grr, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt into the air, sending a bolt of electricity at Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!"

"Wobbu fett!"

Reflecting Pikachu's attack, Pikachu sustained a suffice amount of damage despite having a disadvantage from its own attack and fell in pain as gravity did its dirty work. Before Pikachu hit the ground, Ash ran up to him and caught him.

"Ash, we have to surrender. Mirror Coat reflects the attack back to its user with double the power. There's no way we're going to win."

"We have to keep trying Clemont. As long as Pikachu is okay, as long as Pikachu doesn't give up, I won't give up either!"

Clemont smiled at Ash, surprised on how determined he is into protecting others.

"Once more Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!"

"We'll just send it back again! Wobbuffet, go!"

And with another Mirror Coat, Wobbuffet successfully reflected Pikachu's attack back. Feeling helpless to his own attack, Pikachu gets ready to take on his attack only more it to be absorbed by a Froakie.

"Ahh, what's that?" inquired Ash.

"It's a Froakie! It's one of the Pokémon new trainers can get as their starter. Froakie is a water type so that Thunderbolt did heavy damage to it."

Froakie hopped in front of Team Rocket and tried to intimidate them. It didn't seem to work and seemed more like a really cute Growl, just in Froakie's cries. Meowth was able to understand it but still didn't feel intimidated. Froakie decided to attack Team Rocket to prevent them from progressing and taking Pikachu. He puffed up his frubbles, only to knock out while trying to send them. Ash still wanted to congratulate Froakie, despite the fact that he wanted to attack but fainted.

"Wow, nice work Froakie, you saved Pikachu and that's the big thing. But we'll take it from here."

"Nope, I'll take it from here," yelled the same mysterious boy that stopped Team Rocket near the plane.

"Grr, I thought I got rid of you!"

"It takes more than a Hydro Pump to get rid of us! Hahaha!" Jessie laughed at the boy's attempt to get rid of them.

"Quick Oshawott, Shellarang!"

"Shellarang. Never heard of that move before?" questioned Ash.

"It's a move me and Oshawott made. He uses a specially crafted scallop shaped like a boomerang and uses Razor Shell while using the special scallop. While the scallop is under the effects of Razor Shell, Oshawott throws it dealing twice the damage of Razor Shell. This is because of the boomerang attribute, which when Oshawott throws it, it does it first set of damage when Oshawott throws it and it makes contact and deals it second set of damage when it returns and makes contact."

"Wow, that's so cool. Wait a minute, you look a bit familiar."

"Familiar, shmamiliar, let's send that Shellarang back to that Oshawott!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Wobbuffet lunged at the scallop, only to be hurt.

"Wob, wob!"

"Oh no! Wobbuffet, but why!"

"Well you see, Shellarang isn't a special move, neither is Razor Shell. Mirror Coat only works on special moves, not physical moves. If Wobbuffet have used Counter, then it would have reflected."

"Grr, how did I miss that!"

"Nice job!"

"Now Oshawott, while Wobbuffet is down, use Hydro Pump. Join in Pikachu!"

"Right, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Osha!"

"Pika!"

"This isn't going to end well."

"Wott!"

"Chu!"

"Yahh! Team Rocket's blasting off again."

"Bunnelby! You're okay!" said Clemont, running up to Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby!"

And with a twinkle, the trio was gone. The boy saw the injured Froakie and decided to remind Ash about it.

"Ash that Froakie can't last much longer. You got to bring it to a Pokémon Center or to the professor."

"Your right, but I never got your name."

"Later, okay Ash. You have to help that Froakie."

"Okay, Bonnie, Clemont, where's the nearest Pokémon Center."

"We can bring Froakie to Professor Sycamore. He's the one that gives Froakie to new trainers and knows how to handle it" replied Clemont.

"Clemont's right and I know where it is. Come on! Follow me!" added Bonnie.

"Let's go then. Let's hurry though."

"Hold up, I got to get our things. Bunnelby, return!"

And with a point from a Pokéball and a little command, Bunnelby was turned into a beam of red light and was consumed by the PokéBall.

"Thank you, Kanto Champion," whispered Ash looking around for the boy.

"Come on Ash, let's go!" yelled Clemont.

And with that, Bonnie led the way to Professor Sycamore's Lab while being followed by Ash with an injured Froakie in his arms.

**So that's the second chapter. Hoped you liked this. The next chapter will have the events of Lumiose City Pursuit, with my little twists of course. Those will be a secret though, so l-ater.**


End file.
